broken
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: a veces los finales no son todos felices...


**Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi**

**la canción es original del grupo Evanescence**

**cancion broken**

**Espero les guste esta historia basada en la canción broken de Evanescence n.n espero sea de su agrado**

**corregidas algunas cosas q salieron erroneas cuando se subio el fic disculpen u.u**

* * *

**I wanted you to know that**

**I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...**

**Quiero que sepas que amo tu manera de sonreír**

**Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu dolor**

La batalla contra naraku fue muy difícil pero a la final logramos derrotarlos pero a q precio tu estas con ella ahora y yo vivo de recuerdos…por que inuyasha por que aun no puedo olvidarme de ti…-decía kagome llorando frente al árbol sagrado

**-Recuerdo-**

Después q derrotamos a naraku nos fuimos a la aldea de la anciana kaede a curar nuestras heridas…

Al fin derrotamos a naraku…mi aguajero negro a desaparecido...-decía miroku mirando su mano

Si…espero q kohaku descanse en p...Paz….-decía sango rompiendo en llanto siendo abrazada por miroku

Mientras fuera de la cabaña se encontraban inuyasha y kagome

Después de 3 años al fin todo a terminado-dijo kagome mirando el atardecer

Si…kagome tenemos q hablar acompáñame por favor-pidió inuyasha tristemente

OK vamos-dijo kagome mientras seguía a inuyasha al árbol sagrado

Kagome….e decidido quedarme con kikyo me e dado cuenta q le debo mucho a ella…espero puedas perdonarme-dijo inuyasha sin voltear a mirarla

…..en…entiendo...ya…sabia q no podíamos estar juntos-decía kagome intentando no llorar-sabia…q este día llegaría algún día….pero aun así me duele y mucho-dijo kagome poniendo una mano en su pecho y llorando desconsoladamente

**I keep your photograph and**

**I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Guardo tu fotografía; sé que me servirá bien**

**Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu dolor**

Inuyasha voltio y al verla llorar se sintió mas miserable de lo q ya se sentía-kagome-intento abrazarla pero ella retrocedió

Espero seas feliz con ella inuyasha…..adiós-dijo kagome corriendo hacia el poso, hizo caso omiso a los llamados de su hanyou, del hombre q tendrá su corazón por toda la vida, llego al poso devorador de huesos y antes de lanzarse dijo en un susurro-adiós inuyasha-y se lanzo cuando llego a su época lo único q pudo hacer fue llorar

**-Fin Del Recuerdo-**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**

**Porque estoy deshecha cuando estoy sola**

**Y no me siento bien cuando no estás**

**Te has alejado, no me sientes más**

2 semanas han pasado desde ese día…de esa despedida tan fría…aun no puedo olvidarte inuyasha…no tengo ganas de ni a la escuela-decía kagome sentándose debajo del árbol sagrado kagome cerro sus ojos y escucho la vos de inuyasha diciendo- Kagome perdóname-kagome abrió sus ojos y no podía creen lo q veía

**The worst is over now**

**And we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn**

**And no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Lo peor ya acabado y ahora podemos volver a respirar**

**Quiero retenerte con fuerza, robas mi dolor**

**Hay mucho que aprender y nada por lo que luchar**

**Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu dolor**

Otro espejismo mas no por favor ya estoy cansada…-decía kagome

no soy un espejismo…soy yo kagome...-dijo inuyasha acercándose y abrazándola

no puedes ser….tu te fuiste con kikyo deja de atormentarme ya!-gritaba kagome no creyendo lo q veía

no me pude ir con ella….me di cuenta q a la q amo es a ti kagome…e esperado 500 años para decirte esto por favor ya no llores-dijo inuyasha separándose un poco de ella

esperado es decir q tu no-kagome no pudo terminar por q los labios de inuyasha se lo impidieron

terminaron el beso por falta de aire inuyasha se separo un poco de kagome –no jamás pude cruzar el poso kikyo me dio la perla cuando partió sola al otro mundo y pedí el deseo de esperar a confesarte mis sentimientos para poder morir en paz-dijo inuyasha tristemente

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**Porque estoy deshecha cuando soy sincera**

**Y no me siento suficientemente fuerte**

**Porque estoy deshecha cuando estoy sola**

**Y no me siento bien cuando no estas**

No me dejes sola de nuevo inuyasha no me dejes-le decía kagome a inuyasha

No estarás sola kagome siempre estaré contigo cuidándote y esperando por ti-dijo inuyasha sonriendo-vive tu vida kagome cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo-dijo inuyasha sentándose por el dolor desgarrador q sentía

Inuyasha no por favor no te vallas, estas…sangrando-dijo kagome al ver como el aori de inuyasha se volvía rojo intenso

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**Porque estoy deshecha cuando soy sincera**

**Y no me siento suficientemente fuerte**

**Porque estoy deshecha cuando estoy sola**

**Y no me siento bien cuando no estas**

Estoy muriendo kagome…-dijo inuyasha acariciando la mejilla de kagome

INUYASHA!-grito kagome abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho

Kagome…prométeme q vivirás…te casaras y serás feliz...te prometo q yo te estaré esperando hasta volvernos a encontrar mi amada kagome-dijo inuyasha empezando a sentir sus parpados pesados

Lo…lo prometo inuyasha.. te amo y te amare por siempre mi hanyou-dijo kagome acercándose al rostro de inuyasha

Yo también te amo y siempre te amare mi kagome-dijo inuyasha besando a kagome

**Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone...**

**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**

**Porque estoy deshecha cuando estoy sola**

**Y no me siento bien cuando no estas**

**Te has alejado, no me sientes más**

Cuando se separaron kagome vio como el cuerpo de inuyasha se iluminaba y desaparecía

Llorando susurro-hasta q nos volvamos a ver mi amado hanyou-se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas y mirando al cielo sonriendo por q sabe q algún día volverá al lado de su hanyou, de su amado inuyasha

* * *

**Bueno espero les guste soy principiante aun en esto ^^U este fic lo hice para el concurso espero dejen review para saber q opinan del fic y espero sea de su total agrado aun ando llorando por como quedo u.u**

"**siempre busca tu felicidad"**

**Att: Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


End file.
